


That Scent of Yours

by e_scape



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: Kaoru doesn't make a habit of watching guys dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kaoru has a scent fetish and you cant tell me otherwise

 

Kaoru leans against the door frame of the studio, a crepe in hand as the music blares from the stereo, accompanied by a deep, smooth singing voice. 

Adonis is practising _again_ , their newest choreography for the next DreamFes. There's a sheen of sweat of his forehead, no doubt due to the energy and passion he puts into his dancing. Kaoru languidly licks at the ice cream that's starting to melt, dripping off the side of his crepe.  

The academy issue training jacket is slung over a chair--it's summer, and the air conditioner is broken in this particular room. The white shirt contrasts nicely with Adonis's skin. Out of the whole of Undead, he has unquestionably the best physique, blessed by foreign genes. 

Kaoru wonders what he is doing here--he has no obligation to be, after all, it's not designated practice time. He should have headed home after that 'date' with Anzu--she left part way, materials bought, a flash inspiration for a new live costume--but unexpectedly, he had ended up back at the academy. 

The doorway at which Kaoru stands is obscured from the mirror walls that encompass the studio. Adonis can't see him from where he stands, facing the back of the room. 

Kaoru finishes the last of his crepe, licking the last vestiges of sweetness before departing the room. He wanders the school corridors--the vending machine is close by, and he could do with a drink. 

He plans to head home after this, despite the stifling atmosphere of his household. Had things gone to plan, he should have taken Anzu out for dinner, but he resigns himself to heading home early. 

"Ah, I just want to go on a date with a cute girl..." Kaoru laments as he presses the number for cafe au lait. He waits expectantly for the telltale clang of aluminum can on plastic. The drink jams on the way down. Kaoru wants to cry. 

They say bad luck comes in threes. Kaoru isn't one for superstition, but he can't help but be apprehensive. He presses the option for the drink above his, hoping to knock it down, and inserts a few coins. 

Kaoru returns just as Adonis executes the ending sequence flawlessly, in time with the beat of the music, pearls of sweat rolling off the planes of his face as he tosses his head to look over his shoulder just as the music comes to a stop. 

It's only then that he notices Kaoru, who steps into the studio as Adonis moves to click the stereo off. 

"Otsukare, _otsukare_ -chan." Kaoru throws him a pocari, cold from the vending machine just as Adonis slings a fluffy white towel around his neck. "A treat from your elder."

"That's not...thank you, Hakaze-senpai." Adonis gratefully takes the bottle from Kaoru, who is glad to have it relieved from him. Adonis actually _looks_  happy for once, a change from his usually stoic expression. It almost makes Kaoru feel guilty; after all, he hadn't particularly went out of his way to buy his junior a drink. 

Kaoru watches as Adonis throws his head back and downs it in big swallows the bulge of his Adam's apple bobbing as he does so. Kaoru isn't _adverse_  to doing favours for the same sex, but being on the receiving end of Adonis's rare smiles almost makes him feel tempted to do it again. 

He quickly throws the notion out. This would be an once off, begotten by misfortune. 

Adonis sets the bottle down once he's done with it, and regards Kaoru with a curious look. "Did you come to watch me practise?

_No_ , Kaoru wants to say, but it dries up in his throat. Instead, he opts for a gentler "I was just passing by," because Adonis looks so expectant and Kaoru can't seem to let him down. 

"Is that so?" Adonis says simply, and then there's a lull in their conversation. 

"Oh don't get me wrong. This doesn't usually happen. Seeing a guy's body all slick with sweat isn't my thing ♪" 

"I see. Even with your cavalier attitude, Hakaze-senpai is a good idol, after all. But it wouldn't hurt to rehearse with us more." 

"Oh I hate the smell of a guy's sweat as well, so that's no good either ♪" 

What Kaoru says is true, and he's glad to find more reasons why he is unquestionably, undoubtably, straight. 

"Do I smell bad?" Adonis sniffs at himself, eyebrows slightly knitted in concern. His expressions were subtle like that, Kaoru noticed. Adonis had only appeared stoic in the surface. "I'll go take a shower."

"It's fine, I'm won't throw up any time soon," Kaoru jokes, but Adonis doesn't look reassured. "Come closer for a bit."

Adonis steps towards him, and Kaoru, Kaoru who isn't in his right mind at present, closes the gap between them and buried his face in the crook of his junior's neck, and inhales. 

It's a heady cocktail of Adonis, the smell of sweat and something more, but it isn't unpleasant--it's far from that, and Kaoru exhales into Adonis's shoulder. 

He wonders how it would taste, would it be thick and heavy on his tongue? Kaoru shivers. Adonis's scent is much more potent than a woman's perfume would ever be, and Kaoru latches onto his neck, tongue roving over dark skin. 

It's only when Adonis gives an uncharacteristic moan that Kaoru realises what he's doing.  He steps back, and forces a laugh. "Just joking."

"No. Hakaze-senpai. I won't allow you to pass this off as a joke," is all Adonis states as he pulls Kaoru back, lips against lips, and this time Kaoru doesn't even try resist. 

**Author's Note:**

> "kaoru's so straight he's gay and adonis is just idk"- a good friend of mine


End file.
